Helion/Historia
Pierwsze państwo Pierwsze wzmianki o Helion pochodzą z kronik elfickich z początku VII wieku. Wówczas kronikarz wspominał o państwie „jaszczurów” na północ od ziem najwyższych. Następne źródła pisane pochodzą dopiero z drugiej połowy IX w. Są to zapiski hermańskiego podróżnika, który w protoplaście przyszłego Helion zabalował niemal pół roku. W jego notatkach można odczytać, że sam był zdziwiony przyjacielskim nastawieniem „jaszczurów” wobec ludzi. Zgodnie z powszechną historią, tzw. „Pierwsze Helion” rozpada się na pomniejsze państewka po śmierci Ismara II. Wielkie Księstwo Heliońskie Po śmierci poprzedniego władcy państwo rozpadło się. Wówczas powstało 5 księstw: Księstwo Hess, Księstwo Denrii, Księstwo Ukard, Księstwo Yesfy i Księstwo Zevin. Wszyscy książętą byli ze sobą niezwykle skłóceni. Dopiero Wyprawa Rengreńska spowodowała podporządkowanie się reszty księstw wobec Księstwa Hess. Było to około 1320 roku. Książę Vall I oficjalnie przyłączył do swego kraju pozostałe i ogłosił się wielkim księciem heliońskim dwanaście lat później. W roku 1340 książę umiera ugodzony sztyletem w brzuch mając równo czterdzieści lat. Jego następcą staje się bratanek – Bestin I. Nowy wielki książę zasłynął jedynie lenistwem, ponieważ niczego ważnego nie dokonał w trakcie swego panowania. Umiera otruty zaledwie 4 lata po rozpoczęciu panowania otruty przez swego brata. Wówczas 24-letni Geher rozpoczyna swe niemal czterdziestoletnie panowanie. Pierwsza wojna z orkami 18 maja 1390 wielki książę Helioński Geher I zostaje koronowany na króla Helion. Wówczas leżące na wschodzie państwo orków zauważa, że ich sąsiedzi rosną w siłę. Ówczesny władca zielonoskórych 4 lub 5 sierpnia tego samego roku wypowiada wojnę nowemu królestwu. Zaskoczony lud nie spodziewał się tak szybkiego ataku orków, bowiem w 10 dni ci przeszli już góry. Niezwykle szybko zmobilizowani żołnierze Helion dzielnie bili się z orkami. Niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że kraj drakenów i reptylionów zostanie przyłączony do hordy. Niespodziewanie jednak sytuacja odwraca się w pierwszych dniach grudnia. Wtedy to dwie armie pod dowództwem generałów Hersta Vidrra oraz Vodana Marxa pokonują najeźdźców w bitwach pod Tesir (miasteczko na południe od Vesoris) oraz Abtelis. Walki trwają na granicy równin oraz pasma górskiego przez następny rok. W pierwszych tygodniach stycznia wyniszczoneni walkami zielonoskórzy wycofują się. Król Geher I korzystając z sytuacji przyłącza do swego królestwa przygraniczne tereny. Władca zmuszony jest przerwać dalsze walki z powodu wyczerpania armii i braków w żywności. Oficjalnie wojna kończy się 4 lutego 1392. Niestety, dwa lata po jej zakończeniu umiera król, pozostawiając na tronie swego drugiego, 34-letniego syna – Valla II. Liczne powstania i mord dynastii Kest Nowy król mocno odbudował kraj. Największą pamiątką po nim był trzymetrowy pomnik przed pałacem przedstawiający Gehera I wbijającego flagę Helion w głowę pokonanego, martwego orka. Równie ważną pozostałością po Vallu II było utworzenie tzw. Dyplomatorium Vesoriskiego, czyli mniejszego pałacu na przeciwko tego królewskiego, w którym mieliby rezydować goście zza granicy. Niestety, zostało ono zburzone niecałe 700 lat później w wyniku kolejnych wojen z orkami. W listopadzie 1406 roku wybucha powstanie na południu kraju. Buntownikami dowodzi Felv Adamski – aryjskiego pochodzenia człowiek. Rzekomo powstanie wybuchło z powodu zbyt dużych podatków. Jednak w rzeczywistości Felv chciał jedynie przejąć władzę, bo tak. głupie no nie? Oficjalnie: niestety w źródłach nie zachował się prawdziwy powód powstania. Wiadomo jednak, że powstanie zostało krwawo stłumione w marcu następnego roku, jednak Felv nie poddaje się. 4 lata później wybucha kolejne powstanie. Tym razem jednak nawet straż dołącza do buntujących się. Dochodzi do mordu na królu i jego rodzinie, kończąc tym samym ród Kest. Już niestety po dokonaniu mordu pewien człowiek – Edgar Yeler domyśla się, że Adamski nie ma czystych zamiarów. Na nieszczęście całego narodu dochodzi on do władzy, lecz utrzymuje się na tronie zaledwie przez miesiąc. Wówczas to wybucha nowy bunt, ale tym razem przeciwko Felvowi. Ludzie ponownie powstają z powodu niebotycznego skoku podatków, a w wypadku gdy ktoś nie może ich zapłacić – czeka go śmierć. Tym razem powstańcy pod dowództwem Edgara wygrywają i ponownie rodowici Heliończycy wracają na tron. Edgar zostaje koronowany tuż po publicznym ścięciu Felva Adamskiego 2 września 1411 roku. Tym samym nowy król tworzy dynastię która Helion będzie władać przez 500 lat. Imperium tysiąca ostrzy Po przejęciu władzy przez króla Edgara I kraj podnosi się z gruzów powstań. Nowa dynastia Yeler rozrasta się – przychodzą na świat nowi męscy potomkowie króla. Helion rozkwita. Wraz z początkiem roku 1416 wybucha również wojna z małymi państewkami na północy. Król znając potęgę swego państwa jest pewny, że zaanektuje je. Tak jak myślał – tak się stało. Ostrza ostatnich 1000 obrońców zostały przewiezione do Vesoris i rozdzielone na 3 części. Pierwsza miała trafić jako część tronu, zaś pozostałe dwie miały być wtopione w kolumny przed wejściem do pałacu. Miał to być symbol zwycięstwa. Już w 1418 kraiki zostają zaanektowane, zaś sam Edgar umiera 23 lipca 1419 roku. Pochówek tego króla to również pierwszy grób w hali sławy w podziemiach pałacu królewskiego. center|250px Złoty okres Po śmierci tzw. „Króla z tysiącem ostrzy” na tron wstępuje jego syn – Geher II Złoty. Koronę przyodział bardzo młodo, ponieważ w wieku 11 lat. Nie zaskoczyło go to bardzo, aczkolwiek żałobę po ojcu bardzo mocno przeżył. W wieku 16 lat przeprowadził pierwszą reformację walutową i ustanowił edgary oraz miedziaki (10 miedziaków = 1 edgar). W kolejnych latach swoich rządów bardzo mocno usprawnił ekonomię państwa, podniósł jego dochód oraz obniżył podatki. Wówczas gdy król miał jeszcze 19 lat, generał Bestin Uld inwestował w armię, uzbrojenie i flotę. Uznawał on, że państwo heliońskie musi być potęgo zarówno pod względem gospodarczym jak i militarnym. Głównym centrum handlowym centralnego Xyneth stało się miasto portowe Daghrig. Bardzo wielu kupców przyjeżdżało tam i z tegoż właśnie powodu musiała tam powstać cała jedna dzielnica handlowa. Król bardzo lubił też sztukę. Urządził sobie duży pałac kilkanaście kilometrów na południe od stolicy. Cały był bogato zdobiony. Artyści z całego kraju zachwycali się tą posiadłością. Bardzo ważnym dla Helion był fakt, że epidemia panująca w krajach dookoła ominęła państwo drakenów i reptylionów. 31 sierpnia 1456 roku król Geher II Złoty umiera śmiercią naturalną w swojej rezydencji pozostawiając tron swemu synowi – Adawaldowi I. Krwawy bal Syn złotego króla starał się utrzymać potęgę kraju. Częściowo mu się udało. Adawald I jako pierwszy z królów utworzył 2 szkoły rycerskie – pierwszą w Vesoris, a drugą w Ifirii. W stolicy państwa powstał również Uniwersytet Magii zniszczony w wyniku trzeciej wojny z orkami. Władca Helion umiera w 1492 roku po 36 latach panowania. Jego następcą staje się Ismar III Krwawy. Jego przydomek pochodzi od mordu na ludzkich szlachcicach mieszkających w Vesoris. W 1506 doszły go słuchy o rzekomym wyprowadzaniu z kraju nielegalnie pieniędzy ze skarbca królewskiego przez ludzi. Oczywiście były to tylko plotki, ale łatwowierny król uwierzył w nie. Już rok później cała ludzka szlachta została zaproszona na bal do pałacu królewskiego na bal. Około godziny 21 drzwi do sali balowej zostały zamknięte, a wszystkie źródła światła zgaszone. Król opuścił wówczas salę, a strażnicy dokonali rzezi na ludziach. Ich truchła zostały związane i wrzucone do worków po ziemniakach, a następnie zakopane gdzieś w górach. Całe wydarzenie zostało zatajone, a jedyne informacje o tym zostały znalezione w listach Ismara III do swego kuzyna, księcia Ukardu – Felva Yelera, gdzie król wspomina o krwawym morderstwie na „niewdzięcznych świniach”. Władca umiera na szkarlatynę pod koniec maja 1520 roku. Drugi najazd orków Kolejnym królem zostaje Igho I. W czasie jego panowania armia została jeszcze bardziej rozwinięta. Kraj był opisywany jako „kraina miodem i mlekiem płynąca”. Dzicy orkowie jak to zwykle w historii bywa nie mogą dopuścić do tego, żeby komuś się aż tak dobrze powodziło. Dlategoż właśnie horda w październiku 1523 roku napływa do kraju. Znacznie liczniejsze jednostki orków biją się z mniejszymi, ale o wiele bardziej nowoczesnymi oddziałami Helionu. Orkom jak dawniej udaje się przejść przez pasmo górskie i dotrzeć aż pod stolicę. Tam jednak czeka ich mocne zaskoczenie. Zieloni zakładają pod Vesoris obóz. Nie są oni w stanie przebić murów stolicy, ale za to obrońcy nie są również w stanie przebić się przez orków. Dopiero marsz gen. Martina Mecera i jego licznych i potężnych jednostek podpala (dosłownie i w przenośni) obóz najeźdźców. Następne ważne starcia między orkami a Heliończykami odbywają się dopiero u podnóży gór. Z końcem 1526 roku Igho I umiera z niewiadomych przyczyn w swej sypialni. W trakcie wojny na tron wstępuje wtedy jego syn – Edgar II Zdobywca. Edgar II Zdobywca – pan orków, drakenów i reptylionów Koronacja odbyła się w pośpiechu, ponieważ nowy król chciał jak najszybciej gnać na front i dowodzić armiami samodzielnie. Elficki artysta Gwerion Petfir w 1678 roku namalował obraz pt. „Żołnierze Helion ścinający łby orkom”. Scena ta przedstawiała jedną z wygranych bitew u podnóży gór w Helion. Po tzw. krwawym roku walk w końcu, w 1527 zielonoskórzy zostali zepchnięci za granice Helion. Jednak mimo odparcia ich ataku, król nie zaprzepaścił szansy na zapanowanie nad hordą dzikusów. W 1531 roku wschodnie ziemie orków wraz ze „stolicą” zostały zajęte. Wtedy to król Helion ustanowił się władcą zielonoskórych. Tytuł ten zachował przez okres 3 lat, podczas gdy w 1534 orkowie wystosowali kontratak zawracając wojska Helion na ich wcześniejszą granicę. Edgar umiera wciąż niepogodzony z porażką prawdopodobnie w 1540 roku oddając tron swemu siostrzeńcu. Helion przez prawie następne 140 lat nie toczy żadnych wojen i stale się rozwija goniąc zachód. „Arkona będzie nasza!” Nastaje rok 1679. Ówcześnie panujący król – Herst I Porywczy jest pierwszy królem od niecałych 140 lat, który szykuje się na wojnę. Jego celem jest złote miasto na wschodzie. Trzy lata po rozpoczęciu panowania wypowiada on wojnę Chanatowi Arjów. Liczne i dobrze uzbrojone wojska ruszyły dzięki prawom przemarszu na Arkonę. Wojska Helion dotarły pod stolicę Arjów już po 4 miesiącach od rozpoczęcia walk. Krwawe bitwy najpierw po murami, a później na obrzeżach miasta wyrządziły wiele szkód. Niestety, przez decyzje powieszonego po wojnie generała Vilwa Uergo o wiele lepiej zaopatrzone wojska Helion przegrały w trakcie bitwy o tzw. „złote miasto”. Kolejne przegrane bitwy w centrum miasta spowodowały konieczność odwrotu wojsk. W wyniku potyczki w dżungli ok. 4 000 żołnierzy zostało jeńcami. Pozostałe wojska były zmuszone wrócić do kraju. Wojna kończy się tzw. przemówieniem abteliskim, czyli oficjalnym zakończeniu wojny ze strony Helion. Przez następne lata wojska Arjów próbowały przebić się przez granicę Helion, lecz ostatecznie obrońcy powstrzymywały najazdy ze wschodu. Król umiera w 1701 roku. Helion jako jeszcze silne państwo trwa aż do 1786 podczas gdy Felv I pozostawia na świecie 3 synów z identycznymi roszczeniami do tronu. Podział królestwa na 3 księstwa 3 bracia – Merg, Vall oraz Ismar mają identyczne roszczenia do tronu. Zgodnie z tradycją dziedziczenia jako pierwszy zasiada najstarszy (19-letni) Merg. Już po 2 latach od rozpoczęcia panowania pozostali bracia (kolejno: 16 i 15-letni) sami chcą rządzić krajem. Obgadują więc oni między sobą plan obalenia króla. Merg zdający sobie sprawę ze spisku postanawia iść braciom na rękę i nie spowodować wyniszczenia kraju w wyniku powstań. Ustanawiają oni podział królestwa na 3 księstwa w celu dogodzenia wszystkim. Księstwo Merga będzie nosić nazwę Księstwo Vesorskie, księstwo Valla – Księstwo Demerskie, zaś księstwo Ismara – Księstwo Treming. center|250px Laang I Zjednoczyciel Nastaje 1996 – sytuacja we wszystkich 3 królestwach jest opłakana. Oherel pochodzący z księstwa Vesorskiego, syn ówczesnego księcia Adawalda II, przez nakaz swego ojca jest szkolony na generała. Matka zaś wydawała się być jedyną normalnie myślącą w państwie. Chciała jak najszybciej zakończyć spory między książętami i utworzyć nowe państwo heliońskie. Swe nadzieje kładła w swym trzecim synu – czyli właśnie w Oherelu. Dwaj pierwsi trzymali stronę ojca i jedyne czego chcieli to dobra własnego. Najmłodszy syn władcy na co dzień szkolił się na żołnierza, a po godzinach uczono go jak w normalnych szkołach. W 2006 roku Adawald II umiera w ciężkich męczarniach. Na prośbę jego żony zostaje pochowany w „świątyni” mieszczącym się na obrzeżach miasta zamiast w grobowcu rodzinnym. W tym samym czasie pewien niczym niewyróżniający się wśród tłumu człowiek. Widząc podupadające państwo tworzy własne „podziemie”. Rodzina książęca zostaje przez pionków Laanga Truhainna zabrana na wschód kraju, do twierdzy Felzhoff nazwanej tak na cześć hermańskiego generała, który jako pierwszy był ludzkim generałem armii Helion. Na miejscu rodzina zostaje przetrzymywana przez kilka dni, a następnie bestialsko rozstrzelana w piwnicach. Jedyny członek rodziny, któremu udaje się zbiec to książę Oherel, który ucieka do Księstwa Demerskiego. Wewnątrz kraju dochodzi do rewolucji. Niespodziewanie, popierany przez księcia Krisova, Oherel wraca do Vesoris. Niedoinformowany sojusz Oherel-Krisov zauważa sztandary Laanga i Adawalda (z Księstwa Treming). Wówczas wybucha wojna domowa, z której korzystają odwieczni wrogowie Helion – orkowie, którzy ni z tego ni z owego dokonują najazdu po swe ziemie zabrane wiele wieków wcześniej przez smokoludzi. Po 5 latach niszczących walk nad stolicą wiszą dwie flagi: flaga Helion i biała. Mają one symbolizować pokój, harmonię i zjednoczenie w państwie. Zbuntowani książęta zostają zamknięci w lochach pałacu królewskiego, a Adawald spisuje z Laangiem umowę – „do momentu śmierci Adawalda, Księstwo Treming będzie regionem autonomicznym, lecz podległym nowemu królowi Helion (Laangowi Truhainnowi). Po jego śmierci region ten zostanie oddany pod władzę króla. Zjednoczyciel umiera w 2033 roku pozostawiając na świecie zaledwie jednego syna i 2 córki. Okres jego panowania jest nazywany „drugim złotym wiekiem”. 3 Wojna Globalna Jeszcze za czasów Laanga na świecie wybucha 3WG. Początkowo Helion próbuje utrzymać neutralność, lecz pomaga Upadłym głównie przez możliwość przemarszu przez kraj, pomoc finansową na wszelki wypadek oraz nawet w wypadku braku wyposażenia. Po pewnym czasie w Helion formuje się kilkanaście jednostek Upadłych (m.in. 6 Ochotnicza Dywizja Górska, 16 Dywizja Pancerna, 11 Ochotnicza Dywizja Grenadierów Pancernych „Verfen”, 8 Dywizję Broni Nuklearnej „Rad”, 34 Dywizję Artylerii Przeciwlotniczej oraz 90 Dywizję Zmechanizowaną, 35 Brygada Obrony Terytorialnej „Jettel”). W pierwszych dniach wojny część dywizji rusza na front. Heliońskie oddziały są w pełnej gotowości na wojnę, lecz oficjalnie w niej nie uczestniczą. Front helioński Na okres półtorej roku przed zakończeniem wojny, ok. 3 miesięcy po tzw. „Powrocie synów” (Powrót Synów – akcja polegająca na wycofaniu wszystkich żołnierzy do najważniejszych sektorów z centrum na największej wyspie w celu przeorganizowania pozostałych żołnierzy i obrony kraju.) bez oficjalnego wypowiedzenia wojny front przenosi się w góry oraz na północną granicę Helion. Szokiem dla atakujących była głównie niespodziewana porażka oraz obrana ojczyzny przez feson. Helion właśnie przez to po zakończeniu wojny nie poniosło żadnych konsekwencji w wyniku pomocy Unii Upadłych. Na cześć tej obrony 17 maja w Helion odbywa się coroczny marsz zwycięstwa w Vesoris. Apokalipsa i trzecia wojna z orkami Niedługo trzeba było czekać na kolejną akcję. W 2050 roku dochodzi do tzw. apokalipsy. Powszechnie uznaną historią jest ta o demonach, które rzekomo walczyły z Heliończykami wymordowując 20% populacji ówczesnego Helion. Po jej zakończeniu państwo ponownie do kupy zbiera nowy król – Adawald III Truhainn. W roku 2072 horda orków napada na państwo drakenów i reptylionów. Ta wojna od samego początku jest przegrana. Dopiero co sformowane, słabo wyposażone i małe jednostki kontra gigantyczna horda dzikusów toczą dzielne boje na terenie całego kraju. Król po pewnym okresie od rozpoczęcia wojny zauważył, że wojska orków bardzo szybko się męczą. Jeden ze starców, który przeżył 3WG i apokalipsę (prawdopodobnie generał wojsk Upadłych) dostarczył władcy mapę na której znalazły się później forty. Na podstawie tej linii została utworzona nowa granica. Helion bardzo wiele straciło w tej wojnie. Na początku 2080 roku, 4 lata po zakończeniu wojny umiera król, pozostawiając swego syna kształconego w Goldensaw na tronie. Dzięki nowemu władcy Helion znów stanie na nogi i w przyszłości stanie się rozwiniętym państwem z silną armią. Historia najnowsza Ojciec 29-letniego Adawalda umarł. Następuje koronacja podczas której kapłan arjański nakłada koronę na jego głowę. Później wszyscy goście udają się do sali jadalnej na ucztę podczas której dwaj władcy – Adawald i Jaromar spisują sojusz w sprawie podbicia orków. Kategoria:Historia